Projection privée ou presque
by Quiproquo
Summary: TRADUCTION. SLASH HPDM. PWP : C’est exactement pour ça que vous ne devriez pas laisser vos amis vous filmer quand vous êtes bourré… quoique….


Coucou ! Après plus d'un mois d'absence, me revoilà avec l'OS bien sexe que je vous avais promis. En plus, il est plutôt long. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Titre original : **Matinee

**Auteur :** LadyVader

**Traductrice :** Quiproquo

**Catégorie : **Romance/Humour

**Rating :** M à cause du vocabulaire et du lémon très explicite… d'ailleurs, préparez les seaux d'eau froide, vous en aurez besoin… enfin, j'espère….

**Paring :** HPDM.

**Résumé : **TRADUCTION. SLASH HPDM. PWP : C'est exactement pour ça que vous ne devriez pas laisser vos amis vous filmer quand vous êtes bourré… quoique….

**Disclamer : **Les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à JK Rowling, ceux qui ne vous disent rien sont la propriété de LadyVader tout comme cette histoire car ce que vous lirez est une TRADUCTION donc, je ne possède rien de rien….

**Merci **à **Artoung, ** **Crazysnape, Cyzia **et **Ishtar205 **qui ont eu la patience et la gentillesse de me relire, me conseiller et me corriger. Un merci tout particulier à Artoung qui m'a trouvé le titre pour la VF !!

**Dédicace** : à **Artoung** et **Léviathoune** car ce sont les premières personnes à qui j'ai parlé de ce projet de traduction et ça remonte à …. août 2005 !! Comme quoi, faut jamais désespérer !!

**Note de Quiproquo :** Hum, encore une histoire où il est question d'alcool… je vous jure, que ce n'est pas voulu…. et non, je ne suis pas alcoolique…hips ! Oups, pardon… hihihihi hihihih …. _(et Quiproquo s'éloigne en titubant et en chantant, une bouteille de Despé à la main)_

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Projection privée… ou presque.**

_-_

_-_

Draco entra d'un pas nonchalant dans la Grande Salle avec toute la distinction dont il était capable malgré sa gueule de bois, la pire au monde, sorcier et moldu confondus. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que tous les élèves, sauf un, s'étaient retournés pour le regarder. Ce n'était pas un fait inhabituel en soi bien que généralement le clan de Potter l'ignorât. Mais aujourd'hui, non seulement les potes du Brun à lunettes le dévisageaient comme tous les autres mais en plus il y avait un je ne sais quoi de troublant dans la manière dont tous le fixaient. Tandis qu'il s'asseyait à sa place, la meilleure de la table Serpentard et donc forcément la sienne, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont Potter s'était effondré dans son porridge.

Un sourire méprisant étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se tournait pour en parler à son bras droit, Blaise Zabini. Mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres : le Serpentard aux cheveux bruns le scrutait intensément, son regard brillant d'une curiosité très mal contenue.

- Quoi ? demanda Draco, durement, son sourire méprisant devenant hargneux et transformant son beau visage en un masque froid.

Il espérait sincèrement que les autres élèves cesseraient de le dévisager et commenceraient à lui témoigner un peu du respect qui lui était dû. Blaise humidifia ses lèvres, les yeux pétillants de malice et d'incrédulité alors qu'il essayait de retenir un sourire.

- Tu ne te souviens pas, Draco ?

Ce dernier souleva un sourcil, ennuyé et un peu inquiet… mais ça, il sut parfaitement le cacher.

- Me souvenir de quoi ? s'enquit-il.

Il comprit aussitôt son erreur : de part et d'autre de la table, une vague de murmures s'était levée, suivie par un échange de regards entendus entre les 7èmes années de Serpentard et ceux des autres maisons. Cette fois, Draco ne put cacher son inquiétude parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il n'existait qu'un évènement, à Poudlard, capable de souder les maisons d'une telle façon.

Le Bal des 7ème Années.

C'était la seule occasion qui voyait les quatre maisons se réunir pour une nuit de beuverie et de débauche. Les professeurs l'ignoraient ou plutôt faisaient semblant de l'ignorer, permettant ainsi aux élèves stressés par les examens de décompresser. Chaque année, une maison différente organisait le Bal et tous étaient d'accord, même les Serpentards qui jouaient les hôtes cette année, pour que les rivalités s'effacent le temps de ces longues heures alcoolisées. C'était une tradition qui perdurait depuis longtemps et la légende racontait que le lendemain du Bal de sa 7ème année, Dumbledore s'était réveillé aux côtés d'un elfe de maison. Draco frissonna tandis que la soirée défilait devant ses yeux par flashs : il buvait, l'arrivée des Serdaigles, il buvait, l'entrée des Poufsouffles, il buvait, les Gryffondors faisaient leur apparition, il buvait, buvait, buvait…

- Blaise… je… Pourrais-tu être sympa et me dire ce que j'ai apparemment oublié. Marrant, non ?

Il avait dit cette phrase sur un ton débordant d'ennui et de sarcasme. Et si son interlocuteur avait été n'importe qui d'autre que Blaise, il aurait pu s'en sortir. Mais son ami lui fit un grand sourire et l'espace d'un instant, Draco eut l'impression de voir deux cornes de diable pousser au niveau des tempes de Zabini.

- Et non, je ne peux pas, Boss, dit-il en riant doucement. Tu connais les règles et dans ce cas-là, les règles doivent_ toujours_ être respectées.

Draco résista à l'envie de se taper la tête contre la table. Les règles. Chaque Bal devait suivre ces règles simples mais irrévocables ; c'était pourquoi le Bal avait une telle longévité. Tant que tout le monde respectait les règles, il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas continuer à faire la fête. L'une de ces règles impératives était que les festivités seraient enregistrées grâce à un sort habile, affectueusement surnommé « Le Petit Voyeur ». Le sort ensorcelait tous les murs de la maison organisatrice et pouvait ainsi sauvegarder tous les sons et toutes les actions de tous les invités pendant la fête. Il pouvait être ajusté pour se concentrer sur une personne, garder en mémoire les boissons, les odeurs, les visages et même capter les phrases murmurées. L'idée était que si quelqu'un se plaignait d'avoir été victime d'une injustice durant le Bal, la preuve serait irrévocable et facile d'accès. Toutes les maisons pouvaient avoir accès à ce sort et même l'enregistrer dans un « voyeur portatif » pour le regarder encore et encore et ainsi se rappeler de l'un des moments les plus intéressants de leur passé. Il était aussi de mise que si un élève, quelque soit sa maison, avait oublié le déroulement de la soirée, une projection publique était prévue pour cette maison. Un moyen de s'amuser aux dépens de l'élève « amnésique » qui découvrait sa véritable résistance à l'alcool. Et Draco avait oublié.

- Blaise, murmura-t-il, ne fais pas ça, mec. Il n'y a aucun bénéfice à voir le meneur de Serpentard se faire humilier à cause de cette putain de tradition.

Blaise ronronnait presque de plaisir tandis qu'il observait le visage déconfit de son ami.

- Je t'assure que ce serait bon de revoir ça. Après tout, c'était déjà bon la première fois, ajouta-t-il, en lui lançant un clin d'œil suggestif.

Draco comprit le sous-entendu et sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré.

- C'est donc ça. Peut-être que ça vaut le coup d'être vu, après tout. C'est pas comme si tu n'organisais pas une projection à chaque fois que je conclus.

En effet, les Serpentards avaient pris pour habitude d'utiliser le « Petit Voyeur » à chacune de leurs soirées pour pouvoir ensuite se moquer des conquêtes de Draco. Le sentiment de malaise que ce dernier ressentait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé près d'une statue dans le couloir des Enchantements se dissipa un peu.

- Putain, murmura-t-il en faisant un grand sourire à Zabini, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai oublié un truc pareil.

Blaise regardait, avec une hilarité parfaitement contrôlée, son leader et ami remplir son assiette des mets du petit-déjeuner du dimanche.

- Je ne comprends pas non plus, susurra-t-il, en cachant soigneusement son sourire derrière son verre de jus de citrouille.

**OOOOOOOOO**

Harry était entré d'un pas incertain dans la Grande Salle quelques minutes seulement avant que Malfoy n'apparaisse sereinement. Il était extrêmement échevelé, étant donné qu'il s'était réveillé derrière une grande statue dans le couloir des Enchantements. Il s'était levé puis il avait rejoint, en titubant son dortoir pour le trouver vide car les autres étaient déjà descendus prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Une douche rapide et un changement de tenue n'avaient pas aidé le Gryffondor à se réveiller davantage. Et tandis qu'il sentait son visage se rapprocher du bol de porridge que Hermione avait fermement placé devant lui, Harry se demandait vaguement pourquoi il avait l'impression que Hagrid avait utilisé son crâne pour ydistiller du whisky pur feu. Il relevait difficilement la tête pour demander à Ron pourquoi le soleil brillait tant ce matin quand il remarqua que toute la tablée Gryffondor le dévisageait.

_« Tant pis, _pensa-t-il, grincheux._ Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer au Garçon Qui A Survécu. Tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'on m'arrache la tête et qu'on la remplace par un cache théière. Ainsi, tout ira pour le mieux. »_

- Harry ? dit Ron dont la voix avait atteint le volume sonore de centaines d'orages grondants tandis qu'il agitait une main horriblement déconcertante devant les yeux vitreux de son ami.

- Grrmmmpffff, murmura faiblement Harry pour protester.

Puis il reposa sa tête contre la table, évitant son petit-déjeuner de quelques centimètres seulement. Il lui sembla entendre, de très loin, Hermione soupirer d'impatience avant qu'il ne sente le bout délicieusement frais de sa baguette contre sa tempe.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, maugréa-t-elle avant de prononcer un sort qui paraissait terriblement compliqué même à ceux qui ne souffraient pas de gueule de bois.

Tout à coup, c'était comme si un filet d'eau froide et claire coulait dans le crâne de Harry pour effacer la confusion, faire taire le bourdonnement qui gênait ses pensées, clarifier sa vision et surtout protéger ses oreilles contre le son de ces horribles cloches qui avaient élu domicile, d'une manière ou d'une autre, derrière son front, cette nuit. Le Brun souffla et se redressa avant de contempler Hermione avec toute l'admiration qu'elle méritait.

- Qu'est-ce que _c'était_ ? demanda-t-il d'un ton appréciateur.

Pour la première fois depuis ce matin, il pouvait enfin observer les alentours sans tressaillir. Hermione prit un air supérieur en replaçant sa baguette sur la table avant de lancer un regard d'avertissement vers Ron qui était au bord de l'explosion.

- C'est un sort de mon invention, Harry. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, pour soigner une gueule de bois, il faut boire de l'alcool alors grâce à mon sort, c'est comme si tu avais bu mais sans avoir les effets secondaire de l'alcool… sinon, ta tête va mieux ? Tous tes souvenirs sont revenus ?

Son ton était passé de supérieur à franchement curieux tandis que son ami à lunettes mangeait son porridge qui refroidissait.Cependant, Harry, éternel innocent, ne vit rien de suspect dans les regards intéressés que de nombreux 7ème années lançaient alternativement dans sa direction et dans celle d'un certain Serpentard.

- Ah oui, murmura-t-il la bouche pleine. Ça va mieux. Merci Hermione.

La tablée gigota, insatisfaite et Hermione joua nonchalamment avec son toast avant de lancer :

- Super soirée, hein, Harry ?

Il y eut un hoquet de surprise collectif parce que non seulement Hermione abordait le sujet que tous désespéraient de voir aborder mais en plus elle le faisait avec la subtilité d'un homme des cavernes.

- Hum… ouais, je suppose, répondit Harry joyeusement et complètement inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui alors qu'il versait du miel dans son porridge froid.

Ron rougit tandis qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas secouer son meilleur ami.

- Euh… tu supposes, mec ? Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Il y eut un autre hoquet. Apparemment, le manque de subtilité était contagieux.

Harry regarda dans le vide un bref moment, les sourcils froncés tandis qu'il réfléchissait intensément.

- Non.

- NON ????? s'écria Ron, sa voix montant de plusieurs octaves, ce qui alarma son ami.

Ron se racla la gorge, lançant un regard vers le Serpentard brun qui avait levé les sourcils, l'air interrogateur, quand il avait entendu son cri. Hermione leva un doigt dans un mouvement subtil (Aha !) pour faire comprendre aux autres tables que leur réponse était imminente et elle sourit quand elle capta le regard confus de Malfoy de l'autre côté de la salle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? reprit Ron de nouveau avec désinvolture. « Non, tu ne te souviens pas du tout de la fête » ou « non, tu ne te souviens pas de…. »

Il laissa délibérément sa phrase en suspens… tout comme l'était la mâchoire de tous les élèves autour d'eux car ils étaient persuadés que le Roux allait vendre la mèche.

Harry haussa les épaules, l'idée de ne pas avoir cours le rendant heureux et incapable du moindre soupçon quant au comportement de ses amis qui aurait dû, il fallait bien le reconnaître, éveiller ses soupçons, justement !

- Hum… et bien, je me rappelle que Hermione a choisi mes vêtements comme si j'étais une poupée Ken, dit-il avec un sourire qui s'élargit quand il nota que quelques personnes seulement avaient compris l'allusion. Et je me rappelle être allé à… hum, la « soirée d'étude » et puis je me souviens que Hermione et toi avez disparu dans une salle pour « étudier », j'en suis sûr… ensuite, je crois que j'ai joué à un jeu stupide avec Zabini où il fallait prendre une gorgée d'une de ses mixtures quand… quelque chose se passe… et après ça, c'est plutôt flou… et ce matin, je me suis réveillé dans un endroit trop _bizarre_ et….

- OU ÇA ? cria à l'unisson la tablée Gryffondor, faisant sursauter Harry qui laissa tomber la bouteille de miel dans son bol.

- Euh… dans le couloir des Enchantements.

Autour de lui, de nombreuses épaules s'affaissèrent à cause de la déception et parmi tous les élèves abattus, Hermione croisa le regard de Zabini avant de hocher la tête fermement. Blaise répondit à son geste par un de ses sourires diaboliques alors qu'il se levait et se dirigeait vers la table des professeurs.

Quelques instants plus tard, Dumbledore se leva, les yeux pétillants comme s'il avait dégusté des feux de Bengale avec ses tartines et leva la main pour réclamer le silence. Il y avait comme de l'anticipation dans l'air et Harry bougea nerveusement sur son siège, ayant enfin compris qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important qu'il ignorait.

- Mesdames, messieurs, puis-je avoir votre attention, s'il vous plaît ? Comme vous le savez, hier soir a eu lieu le Bal des 7ème années qui découle d'une longue tradition où les Maisons oublient la compétition et leurs désaccords pour une nuit d'harmonie et d'échange d'idée.

A ces mots, Rogue et McGonagall émirent un son moqueur mais le Directeur poursuivit avec son air tranquillement excentrique comme si le fait que des professeurs se moquent au petit déjeuner était monnaie courante :

- Mais, comme c'est souvent le cas à Poudlard, il existe des règles que nous devons suivre or le respect de ces règles exige qu'aujourd'hui les élèves de 7ème année de Serpentard et de Gryffondor se rencontrent après le déjeuner pour régler leurs affaires. Évidemment tout élève de 7ème année venant de Poufsouffle ou de Serdaigle peut assister à cette réunion. Je suggère que la réunion ait lieu juste après le déjeuner car du respect de ces règles découle souvent des… évènements et des célébrations…

Les élèves de la 1ère à la 4ème année affichèrent une expression incertaine en entendant ce discours tandis que les 5ème et 6ème années, eux, paraissaient jaloux. Quant aux étudiants de 7ème année… et bien, ils explosaient de joie et se mirent à dévorer leur petit-déjeuner à grande vitesse dans l'espoir que l'heure du déjeuner arrive plus vite. Ils savaient tous ce que ce genre de rencontre pouvait avoir comme conséquences.

Draco Malfoy espérait qu'on n'avait pas filmé son mauvais profil… enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait un !

Harry Potter espérait qu'il n'avait pas été filmé et dans tous les coins, on pouvait voir des Gryffondors et des Serpentards échanger des sourires entendus, unis pour une fois.

- Que dois-je lui dire ? murmura Blaise en observant Draco de biais.

- Que dois-je lui cacher ? murmura Hermione, lançant des regards d'avertissement à tous les élèves qui épiaient Harry avec un air d'une grande impatience.

Elle ressentit un petit pincement au cœur quand son ami plongea ses yeux dans les siens tout en lui souriant avec confiance mais elle oublia vite sa culpabilité.

Après tout, les règles sont les règles.

**OOOOOOOOO**

Le déjeuner arriva aussi vite que possible répondant au désir ardent d'une centaine d'élèves de voir arriver rapidement l'heure du repas. La nourriture avait été très vite avalée sauf par Harry qui était quelque peu inquiet maintenant et ce depuis que Ron lui avait retiré son assiette en secouant la tête tristement.

- Je ne mangerais pas, si j'étais toi, expliqua le Roux sans croiser le regard de son ami. Tu risquerais de rendre ton déjeuner dans pas longtemps, autrement.

Ils furent tous conduits jusqu'à une grande salle par Blaise Zabini qui avait pris la place de leader et ce qui n'était pas une surprise car tout le monde, mis à part Harry, savait que Draco Malfoy était l'une des raisons de cette réunion. La salle avait été meublée de nombreux sièges confortables, tous tournés vers l'avant où un écran géant avait été installé.

- Regarde, Herm, dit Harry en riant, c'est un cinéma sorcier.

La jeune fille lui sourit faiblement, ce qui lui valut un autre regard inquiet de la part de son ami brun. Il se retrouva assis au premier rang avec Ron et Hermione à sa droite et à sa gauche… horreur, Draco Malfoy ! Cependant quand il observa la disposition des sièges, il décida que ce n'était pas si grave : les fauteuils étaient larges, moelleux et éloignés les uns des autres d'au moins 30 cm donc même s'il était placé à côté de Malfoy, ils n'étaient pas exactement proches l'un de l'autre.

Quand les élèves furent tous assis et que les murmures se turent, Blaise Zabini se plaça devant l'énorme écran.

- Bonjour, chers étudiants de 7ème année. Je suis Blaise Zabini et je serai votre hôte pour cet après-midi.

Il y eut une explosion de joie venant de toutes les maisons jusqu'à ce que Zabini rétablisse l'ordre.

- Vous êtes tous bien installés ? Parfait, que le spectacle commence !

Le Serpentard aux cheveux bruns eut un de ses sourires machiavéliques et Draco ne fut soudain plus aussi sûr de vraiment vouloir voir ce qui avait été enregistré. Apparemment, Blaise devina ses pensées car ses lèvres formèrent les mots « c'est trop tard, maintenant » et voyant cela, Harry lança un regard aiguisé à Draco tandis que Zabini touchait l'écran de sa baguette.

Une voix métallique résonna dans toute la pièce.

- Veuillez donner les noms des personnes que vous désirez voir.

- Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, répondit Blaise avec un nouveau sourire aux lèvres.

Horrifiés, les deux garçons se figèrent tandis qu'ils comprenaient enfin la situation mais à des degrés différents. Harry savait, sans doute possible, qu'il devait se tirer, tout de suite et Draco, lui, se remémorait les sous-entendus faits par Zabini au petit-déjeuner. Ils essayèrent tous les deux de bondir sur leurs pieds pour s'enfuir loin, très loin d'ici mais au moment même où ils entendirent leur nom, ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient magiquement collés à leur fauteuil. Dans un mouvement brusque, Harry tourna la tête vers ses amis qui affichaient un air coupable et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il réalisa qu'ils étaient au courant de la raison de cette réunion.

- Désolé, Harry, murmura Ron avec un petit sourire tandis que Hermione hochait la tête, un peu triste. Ce sont les règles.

Tout le monde reporta son attention vers l'écran quand les images commencèrent à bouger : deux élèves le firent avec inquiétude et les autres avec allégresse. L'écran se scinda en deux, un côté montrait l'arrivée de Harry à la soirée et sur l'autre moitié on voyait Draco regarder l'entrée du Gryffondor par-dessus son épaule. Dans la salle, les élèves retinrent leur souffle : soit parce qu'ils avaient oublié l'apparence des deux jeunes hommes soit parce que, durant la soirée, leur sens de l'observation avait été quelque peu… émoussé par l'alcool. Les deux élèves s'étaient vraiment mieux habillés que d'habitude, ce qui prouvait que la nuit dernière avait vraiment été l'évènement social phare de toutes leurs années passées à Poudlard.

Draco était magnifique dans un pantalon noir taille basse d'une coupe parfaite, resserré au niveau de ses hanches pâles que l'on pouvait distinguer à travers sa chemise en satin noir. Le vêtement serrait ses poignets fins pour former des manches vaporeuses tandis que le reste du tissu glissait sur son corps finement formé par le Quidditch. Il n'avait attaché que les boutons du bas et les légères ombres entre ses pectoraux étaient visibles de temps en temps, quand il bougeait ses muscles en se déplaçant. Il donnait l'image de la parfaite élégance à l'ancienne, ses cheveux d'or blanc, sans gel pour une fois, encadraient son visage, offrant un contraste saisissant avec le noir brillant qui drapait sa peau. Il avait placé une main dans sa poche, en une pose désinvolte et assurée tandis que l'autre main tenait presque amoureusement un verre d'une boisson d'un bleu électrique. Et c'était ce breuvage que Draco blâma quand il se vit à l'écran lancer un regard vaguement appréciateur vers Potter qui franchissait le seuil. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers l'autre moitié de l'image où Harry bougeait au ralenti afin que tous les élèves puissent le détailler avec soin.

La tenue de Potter était, quelque part, plus époustouflante, se dit Draco, car personne n'aurait cru que le Gryffondor pouvait si bien s'habiller étant donné qu'il ne s'en était jamais donné la peine auparavant. Mais être le capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch avantageait beaucoup Potter qui était maintenant grand et plus puissant que Malfoy. Ses épaules s'étaient développées pendant les années, transformant le petit garçon chétif en un jeune homme à la silhouette harmonieuse qui contrôlait les mouvements de son corps à travers une démarche tranquille et sûre. Sa nouvelle aura de puissance et de grâce animale était renforcée par sa tenue que Draco admirait, même si ça lui coûtait de l'admettre.

Bien que tous les deux en noir, c'était comme si les deux garçons s'étaient vêtus pour s'opposer. Le pantalon de Draco était d'une coupe fine et classique afin de souligner la longueur de ses jambes, mais pas pour épouser chaque muscle comme le faisait le pantalon en cuir noir scandaleusement moulant de Potter. La chemise de Draco le couvrait mais montrait tout ce que le Blond souhaitait que les gens voient, ce qui lui donnait une apparence sexy et maîtrisée. Cette attitude entraînait chez les autres une furieuse envie de lui arracher ses vêtements, d'après ce qu'on lui avait confié. La chemise à manches courtes de Potter accentuait ses biceps fermes mais pas trop gonflés. Cependant, elle n'en montrait pas plus. Quel était l'intérêt, dans ce cas ? se demanda Draco avant de sourire d'un air sinistre quand il vit le Potter de l'écran lever la main pour saluer quelqu'un d'insignifiant et son geste fit que la chemise se leva de plusieurs centimètres. Comment était-ce possible, pensa Malfoy tandis que ses yeux contemplaient le bassin désormais dévoilé, que ce pantalon soit si ajusté tout en étant si bas ? Il serait prêt à parier 100 gallions que Granger avait quelque chose à voir avec ça, se dit-il alors que son regard remontait vers le visage de Harry. Verts. Etincelants. Deux émeraudes le transpercèrent. Il se tourna brusquement vers Potter, avec curiosité.

- Des lentilles, murmura Harry en fixant le sol.

Jamais, de sa vie, le Gryffondor n'avait été aussi mortifié. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière mais il savait que si Malfoy était impliqué, même un peu, alors c'était forcément mauvais.

L'image se brouilla avant de se figer et Zabini se dirigea vers l'écran, la baguette levée.

- Voila, nous savons qui sont les acteurs, il est temps que je plante le décor.

Les lumières vacillèrent avant de s'éteindre et une fois de plus Harry eut l'impression d'être au cinéma mais cette fois, il avait peur que sa plus grande crainte ne soit pas de protéger son pop-corn contre la gourmandise de Dudley.

Zabini pointa sa baguette et l'image de Draco s'illumina avant de grandir pour remplir tout l'écran, au grand soulagement de Harry. Cependant, ce sentiment fut de courte durée à cause du large sourire que Blaise affichait et les deux captifs de 7ème année sentirent un malaise les assaillir.

- Draco Malfoy, commença-t-il, vous le connaissez tous… certains moins bien que d'autres mais ce sont ceux qui le connaissent le mieux qui sont concernés par l'histoire d'aujourd'hui. Sacré le Prince de Glace de Serpentard ou le Dieu du Sexe de Serpentard…

Harry, à ces mots, émit un son moqueur et Blaise le regarda, amusé, avant de continuer :

- Pas si vite, M. Potter, s'il vous plaît... Sacré Dieu du Sexe de Poudlard, disais-je, et pourtant, jusqu'à maintenant il n'a trouvé personne à sa hauteur. Beaucoup ont essayé et je pense qu'il est juste de dire que toutes ont eu du bon temps mais ce n'était jamais assez bien, hein, Drake ?

Il lança un clin d'œil à Draco qui arqua un sourcil tout en disant à sa voix intérieure qui tremblait de honte de la fermer.

- Comme vous le savez… ou pas, ça dépend de votre statut social, la maison Serpentard a organisé pas mal de soirées plutôt intéressantes où des filles se sont littéralement jetées sur notre cher Draco tant et si bien qu'il était devenu habituel de voir des filles essayer de le séduire même en public.

Là, Blaise lança un regard désobligeant vers les Poufsouffles.

- Et quand je dis « le séduire », les enfants, je veux dire qu'elles ont essayé de… faire des choses _sexuelles_ avec lui, en public. Nous avons même eu le cas d'une ancienne élève qui est allée jusqu'à lui faire une fellation alors qu'il discutait avec ses amis.

- Quels amis ? coupa Ron à la fois railleur et incrédule.

Amusé, Harry prit parole :

- Dis, Zabini, ça vient ou quoi ? Sinon, tu peux me réveiller quand il sera l'heure de partir, ok ?

Blaise retint difficilement le fou rire qui menaçait de lui échapper.

- Oh, ça vient, t'inquiète pas, Potter, ça vient…

A ce moment-là, les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent démesurément car il avait enfin compris ce que voulait dire l'autre Serpentard et quand il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler contre son ami, ce dernier pointa sa baguette vers lui, l'empêchant de parler grâce à un sort.

- Tss, tss, Draco… Tu t'es bien amusé donc reste tranquille pendant que je m'amuse à mon tour. T'es un bon garçon.

Draco se débattait contre le sortilège qui le maintenait prisonnier, furieux à cause des sous-entendus de Blaise et tout ce que Potter se contentait de faire, c'était le dévisager comme s'il était un échappé de l'asile.

- Je continue, les amis… Une fille, donc, décida de le séduire grâce à ses… euh, talents sans même attendre qu'ils soient seuls. Draco, étant un parfait gentleman…

Ron émit un autre son moqueur à ces mots.

- … la laissa faire ce qu'elle désirait et il a été capable de soutenir la conversation, sans problème.

Blaise agita sa baguette et Draco se vit à l'écran en train de parler tranquillement avec quelqu'un. L'image avait été soigneusement coupée de façon à ce qu'on ne voit que le haut de la tête de la jeune fille mais ses mouvements ne laissaient que peu de doutes quant à son occupation. Tout à coup, Draco cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois avant de sourire et de soupirer avec contentement. Il fit un clin d'œil à la fille qui se rasseyait. Il eut un petit sourire avant de la remercier de sa voix traînante. L'image se figea de nouveau. Le visage de Harry était tout rouge : il n'avait pas pu détourner les yeux de l'écran quand le Blond avait joui avec une telle indifférence désinvolte.

Blaise fit de nouveau face à tous les élèves, un large sourire aux lèvres quand il nota les regards meurtriers que lui lançait son ami, toujours muet.

- Très vite, on ne parla plus que du sang froid de Draco et de plus en plus de soirées furent organisées pour savoir si quelqu'un serait capable de le faire craquer. Cette soirée, les amis, remonte à deux ans, précisa Zabini avec un geste de la main et PERSONNE n'a réussi à faire perdre son contrôle au Prince de Glace. C'est devenu un pari et on a utilisé le « Petit Voyeur » à chaque fête pour être sûr que le jour où notre ami craquerait, ce moment serait enregistré. Aux dernières nouvelles, le montant du pari s'élevait à 500 gallions.

De tous les coins de la pièce, des murmures s'élevèrent, certains scandalisés, d'autres captivés mais tous mouraient d'en savoir plus. Blaise sourit encore, agitant sa baguette et sur l'écran se suivirent plusieurs extraits de Draco avec un petit sourire ou soupirant à peine au milieu d'une phrase, un brin amusé juste après et toujours parfaitement maître de ses nerfs. Tout ceci était incroyablement humiliant pour les deux élèves qui attendaient de voir la raison de cette réunion.

_Mon Dieu, il n'a pas fait ça !_ pensa Draco, les yeux fixés au sol.

_Mon Dieu, je n'ai pas fait ça !_ supplia Harry en son for intérieur, les yeux fermés.

Les petits soupirs ainsi que les « mercis » sardoniques cessèrent et tout le monde reporta son attention sur Zabini, la respiration haletante.

- Sans plus attendre, passons à… la nuit dernière.

Les lumières baissèrent avant de s'éteindre complètement tandis que l'écran éclairait la salle dans les tons bleus et argentés, donnant l'impression aux élèves que la nuit était tombée juste après le déjeuner. Des images se succédèrent. On pouvait voir des couples étalés sur des coussins et agissant comme s'ils étaient seuls. D'autres, à moitié nus, riaient et s'amusaient ensemble. Dans un coin, il y avait une grande armoire autour de laquelle des étudiants piochaient des noms d'un chapeau avant d'y enfermer les élèves désignés pour sept minutes. Et, enfin, sur un sofa en cuir, Harry Potter s'était assis et avait engagé une discussion alcoolisée avec une Serpentarde aux cheveux roux. Aux alentours, des gens s'étaient installés dans des fauteuils et sur des chaises, discutant de l'amour, de la vie, de la magie et de l'alcool.

Hors champ, la voix traînante de Draco s'éleva :

- Hé, Marchand, t'es à ma place !

Il s'écroula gracieusement dans le sofa quand la jeune fille, admirative, s'assit sur une chaise en observant avec des yeux brillants le Prince de Serpentard plutôt éméché. Harry sourit quand il se vit à l'écran soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel, dégoûté par le comportement de Malfoy.

- T'as un problème, Potter ?

- Ouais, tu traites tous les Serpentards comme ça ?

Le Draco à l'écran but un peu de sa boisson d'un mauve flashant cette fois.

- Non, répondit-il en riant. Je traite _tout le monde_ comme ça, Potter.

Le Harry à l'image parut indigné mais il réussit à secouer la tête d'un air à la fois désabusé et amusé.

- Ouah, t'es dur, Malfoy !

- T'es pas le premier à dire ça ! s'écria en riant, Blaise qui était hors champ.

- Quoi ? s'étonna le Harry filmé, en fronçant les sourcils.

- T'es pas le premier à dire « T'es dur, Malfoy » ! répéta Blaise, toujours plié de rire.

A l'écran, tous les Serpentards autour de la table se mirent à rigoler sauf Draco qui haussait les épaules avec un petit sourire quand il vit que les élèves des autres maisons, y compris Harry, paraissaient confus.

_Ouh, c'est pas bien ça, Blaise !_ pensa Draco tandis qu'il regardait son ami expliquer le pari aux autres étudiants. _Les autres maisons n'étaient pas censées être au courant. Si je ne devais pas le tuer… nous aurions dû avoir une sérieuse conversation !_

Un cri se fit entendre à l'écran alors que la porte de l'armoire fut ouverte et la moitié de la tablée se précipita pour voir jusqu'où les deux élèves enfermés étaient allés, laissant seuls Harry et Draco sur le sofa. Le Brun secouait la tête et le Blond poussa un long soupir.

- Quoi, Potter ? Ta morale de Gryffondor est outrée ?

Harry secoua la tête fermement avant de prendre une grande gorgée de sa boisson.

Draco détourna les yeux de l'image quand Harry s'enfonça dans son siège en murmurant avec ferveur :

- Non, non, non… je ne me suis _pas_ été bourré au point de le sucer… c'est pas possible. C'est pas possible, _putain _!

Le Serpentard sentit son sang bouillonner en entendant le Gryffondor, supposé être « coincé », utiliser le mot « sucer ». Et tandis qu'il considérait la possibilité que c'était peut-être exactement ça qui allait se produire sans oublier qu'il y avait une grande chance qu'il ait un orgasme, le Blond regrettait de ne pas avoir eu l'idée de mieux arranger sa robe. En effet, des images lui traversaient la tête et par conséquent son sang se déplaçait vers un endroit plutôt inapproprié quand on était en public.

- J'ai du mal à croire que personne ne t'ait battu jusqu'à maintenant, déclara le Harry de l'écran.

Et Draco fit la grimace quand il se vit partir d'un grand rire.

- Et bien, personne n'a vraiment essayé de me battre… dit le Serpentard éméché avant de ricaner.

Et le Draco toujours prisonnier de son fauteuil réalisa, sans savoir comment, que c'était ce qu'il allait dire ensuite qui était à l'origine de tout ce bordel :

- A moins que tu ne me fasses une proposition, Potter ?

Tout le monde dans la salle retint son souffle, y compris Harry et Draco mais les deux garçons soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant à l'écran Potter exploser de rire.

- Oh, arrête… Un, comme si j'avais besoin de 500 gallions. Deux, je préfèrerais me couper le bras. Trois…

- Tu n'y arriverais pas même si tu essayais ! coupa Draco.

Le Harry filmé tourna brusquement la tête pour le dévisager et les Harry et Draco réels grognèrent quand ils se virent se défier du regard. Lentement, le Brun déposa son verre avec précaution et le visage du Blond s'éclaira, triomphant :

- Tu pars déjà, Potter ? Les choses devenaient intéressantes.

- Je ne vais nulle part, répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules mais je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi quand tout ce que tu cherches, c'est m'échauffer.

- Ooh, je te chauffe, hein, Potter ? Rien que de penser à moi te suffit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Va te faire foutre !

- Je parie que ça te plairait !

- Ne m'oblige pas à te frapper !

- Ooooh, tu fais dans le SM, Potter ? D'abord tu veux me battre et ensuite tu proposes de faire ça violemment…. Ça fait beaucoup de fétichismes, non ?

Et les réparties fusaient sans cesse tandis que les deux garçons à l'écran se rapprochaient, les yeux verts brillants de colère rencontrant les yeux gris pétillants d'humour tranquille. Et les élèves dans la salle se penchaient sur leur siège, ils attendaient… attendaient…

Sur l'écran, Harry grinça des dents :

- Je n'ai pas envie de te battre, putain !

Draco lui fit un clin d'œil, clairement amusé et les deux 7ème années dans leur siège furent un peu rassurés de voir qu'apparemment ce n'était qu'une bagarre qui avait mal tournée et pas autre chose… Peut-être, espéraient-ils, peut-être qu'ils ne s'étaient qu'embrassés, ce serait déjà assez sensationnel pour ces deux ennemis… peut-être, peut-être…

A l'écran, Malfoy se pencha vers Potter, envahissant délibérément son espace personnel :

- Mais si, tu en as envie, susurra-t-il sur un ton qui fit gémir la plupart des filles de la salle. Seulement, tu ne veux pas admettre que tu serais incapable de me faire jouir.

La mâchoire du Draco réel se décrocha tandis qu'il fouillait dans son esprit pour trouver un moyen, parmi toutes ses connaissances, qui ferait qu'il ne venait pas de dire ça. Tout à coup, le Harry de l'écran attrapa les jambes du Serpentard pour le faire basculer sur le dos et il le tira vers lui jusqu'à se retrouver agenouillé au-dessus de lui. Dans la salle, Draco entendit vaguement le Gryffondor s'étrangler d'horreur quand le Brun à l'écran se baissa vers l'autre élève pour maugréer :

- Non seulement, je ne vais _pas_ te battre mais en plus tu vas ressentir un _putain_ d'orgasme et tu ne vas jouir que quand _je _ te le dirai, ok ? Bien.

Et là-dessus, le Harry filmé écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. Il y eut des exclamations à l'image ainsi que dans la salle et le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil en biais vers Potter dont les yeux restaient fixés sur l'écran, les dents serrées et ses deux mains serrant si fort les accoudoirs que leurs jointures en étaient blanches. Malfoy reporta son attention vers la scène pour voir le désastre, lui aussi. Il vit Harry le maintenir fermement malgré ses mouvements frénétiques et plaquer ses bras contre le sofa, ses hanches clouant les siennes tandis que le Brun mordillait la lèvre inférieure du Blond. Des sons étonnés s'élevèrent à la fois à l'image et dans la salle parce que le dernier geste de Harry sembla calmer Draco : il entrouvrit les lèvres avec obéissance et une fois de plus, le Malfoy dans le fauteuil sentit la pression augmenter entre ses jambes quand il vit Harry plonger sa langue dans sa bouche.

Les murmures surpris venant de l'écran furent interrompus car Blaise s'était de nouveau placé face au public, stoppant l'enregistrement au moment où Draco semblait répondre au baiser. L'air radieux, il s'adressa aux étudiants :

- Les amis, pour que notre jeune Harry gagne le pari, je vous rappelle qu'il suffit d'un simple son appréciateur de la part de notre jeune Draco. Tout ce que nous avons entendu sur les autres extraits n'était que de vagues soupirs. Pour gagner, il faut un vrai gémissement, grognement ou toute autre manifestation vocale de plaisir par Draco. L'alcool n'entre pas en ligne de compte, notre M. Malfoy a été beaucoup, beaucoup plus ivre que ce soir-là et pourtant il n'a sorti qu'un petit soupir et un « merci beaucoup » poli. Parler ne compte pas sauf si c'est pour manifester du plaisir. Par exemple, des mots comme « oui, oh oui, oh oui, oui, oui, comme ça, oh ouais » sont acceptés alors que les phrases du genre « quel temps pourri, tu ne trouves pas ? » ne valent rien.

Des rires s'élevèrent dans la salle et les yeux de Draco se détournèrent de Blaise et plongèrent dans ceux de Harry qui le dévisageait avec horreur, confusion et quelque chose d'autre que le Blond ne sut déchiffrer avant que l'autre élève ne tourne la tête vers l'écran.

- Et le spectacle continue ! déclara Blaise en rejoignant son siège.

L'enregistrement redémarra et la langue de Harry lécha à peine la lèvre qu'il venait de mordiller pour mieux la goûter. Malfoy se regardait, interloqué, tandis qu'il rendait les armes au bout de quelques secondes et qu'il soulevait la tête, légèrement penchée, pour aller à la rencontre des lèvres de Potter. Leurs langues jouèrent un moment avant que Harry ne replonge dans la chaleur humide qu'était la bouche de Draco. Il libéra les bras du Serpentard et pendant un moment, le Draco réel crut qu'il allait le repousser mais son espoir fut déçu : il se vit passer les mains dans les cheveux de l'autre garçon, agenouillé au-dessus de lui puis il s'accrocha à ses épaules pour le rapprocher de son corps. Harry, lui, posa une main sous le menton de Draco pour tourner la tête blonde d'un côté puis de l'autre, embrassant un coin de sa bouche, le dévorant selon son caprice, sous l'angle qu'il désirait. L'autre main se déplaçait vers le bas et le Draco dans la salle comprit enfin pourquoi il avait retrouvé ses vêtements dans un tel état ce matin quand il vit Harry ouvrir d'un coup sec sa chemise en satin.

Horrifié et excité malgré lui, Harry regardait l'écran, se voyant arracher l'habit de Draco pour dévoiler un ventre ferme et blanc. Il était vraiment heureux de porter en ce moment sa robe de sorcier épaisse alors qu'il observait la langue du Serpentard et la sienne se toucher quand le Harry filmé recula pour reprendre sa respiration avant de replonger. Il n'avait jamais pensé toucher ou embrasser Draco de cette manière, jamais. Mais tandis qu'il regardait le film, il eut l'impression d'être bombardé de sensations. Des sensations fortes, excitantes et seule la pensée que Ron était près de lui, certainement écoeuré de voir ça, l'empêcha de pousser un gémissement quand il vit le corps de Draco remuer sous le sien au moment où ses doigts effleurèrent puis pincèrent le téton rose du Serpentard.

Draco gigotait dans son siège, regardant la bouche de Harry quitter la sienne pour laisser de nombreux baisers brûlants le long de sa gorge jusqu'à sa clavicule. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas pouvoir se souvenir de toutes ces sensations quand il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait à nouveau bouger. Il constata qu'il pouvait éloigner légèrement ses bras des accoudoirs. Il lutta un peu contre le sort mais heureusement la pénombre le cachait bien et il put ainsi placer ses bras devant lui et ce faisant, poser les pans de sa robe sur ses cuisses afin de cacher aux autres qu'il prenait du plaisir à visionner l'enregistrement. Il remarqua aussi que Harry, paniqué, prenait de profondes et rapides inspirations. Alors, le Serpentard se sentit gêné de ressentir de l'excitation quand Harry, lui, était complètement perturbé.

Le Gryffondor regardait, essayant de ne faire aucun bruit appréciateur ni de pousser un gémissement d'envie quand il se vit redessiner de la langue le torse pâle puis parcourir le ventre musclé tandis que Draco ondulait sous la caresse, les yeux fermés. _« Il pense à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est sûr. »_ se disait le Brun, morose, avant de tressaillir quand, à l'écran, Draco se cambra et se mordit violemment la lèvre lorsque la langue de Harry fit le tour de son nombril. Discrètement, il observa le vrai Serpentard, affaissé dans son siège comme s'il contemplait la fin du monde. _« Il va me détester, encore plus qu'avant. »_ réalisa tristement Harry.

Et puis le moment arriva. Le corps de Draco tressauta tandis que la langue de Harry s'enfonçait profondément dans son nombril avant de bouger d'avant en arrière, rapidement, imitant d'autres mouvements qui n'avaient pas encore eu lieu. Et tandis que la langue entrait et sortait, léchait et sondait, les mains de Draco plongèrent dans les cheveux bruns pour rapprocher encore le visage de son corps. Il relâcha sa lèvre pour haleter, sans doute possible, un :

- Ouiiiii…. Oh, mon Dieu… putain, ouiiiiiii, Potter !

Potter et Malfoy sursautèrent tout les deux dans leurs sièges, la mâchoire pendante tandis que, hors champ, on entendait un Blaise éméché s'exclamer sur un ton triomphant :

- Par le barbe de Merlin ! Il a réussi ! Potter a gagné !

Draco attendait que son ami stoppe l'enregistrement et lui lança un regard confus et colérique quand ce ne fut pas le cas. Tant et si bien que Blaise arrêta l'image au moment où Harry était sur le point de mordiller un téton, juste au moment où il refermait la bouche et des cris de protestation s'élevèrent dans la salle :

- Désolé, les amis mais nos stars m'envoient des regards meurtriers depuis tout à l'heure. Je voulais juste souligner que si je n'avais pas arrêté le film quand il a été prouvé que Harry avait gagné, c'est parce que ce dernier a conclu un autre pari avec Draco… quelqu'un s'en souvient ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent en un instant parce que tous voulaient que le visionnage reprenne au plus vite. Blaise désigna un élève, tout sourire, comme s'il était un présentateur de jeu télé :

- Justin Finch-Fletchley, tu t'en souviens ?

- Harry a dit à Draco qu'il allait lui faire ressentir un « putain d'orgasme » et qu'il allait jouir « seulement » quand Harry le lui dirait.

- Regardez qui a fait attention ! s'exclama Blaise avec un large sourire. Je t'aurais donné 10 points si j'avais pu, Justin. Bon, il est temps de reprendre les festivités, je crois.

Zabini se retournait pour diriger sa baguette vers l'écran quand une voix calme mais ferme s'éleva :

- Attends.

Blaise se tourna vers Harry, un sourcil levé, façon Malfoy.

- Oui, Harry ? ronronna-t-il avant de dévisager son ami blond.

Et il exulta intérieurement quand il vit l'air affiché par Draco. Ce dernier était à la fois totalement embarrassé et complètement excité malgré lui et faisait tout pour que le Gryffondor ne remarque rien.

- Il est clair que tu as déjà vu ça, Zabini… quand est-ce que cette torture prendra fin et quand vas-tu nous laisser partir, bordel ?

Draco fut touché que Harry ait dit « nous » de cette voix douce, sexy qui semblait dire « tu vas me respecter, compris ? » mais ce sentiment fut balayé quand Blaise lança un clin d'œil vers la foule et répondit sur un ton traînant (en plus du sourire supérieur qu'il lui avait volé !) :

- Et bien, je suppose que ça dépend du temps que peut tenir notre cher Draco, non ?

Les lumières s'éteignirent de nouveau et à l'image, Harry referma les dents autour du téton de Draco qui poussa un grognement sourd en se mordant la lèvre. La voix de Zabini se fit entendre malgré les soupirs que poussèrent les deux garçons quand leurs lèvres se joignirent encore une fois :

- Bon sang ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que Potter a encore gagné ?

- Malfoy !

Draco bondit dans son siège quand il entendit son nom siffler au creux de son oreille. Il tourna la tête et comprit que Potter, lui aussi, avait remarqué qu'il pouvait bouger et il s'était penché vers lui.

- Quoi ? siffla à son tour le Serpentard qui essayait de ne pas paraître aussi embarrassé et excité qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

Pour être honnête, il était plus horrifié maintenant que sa voix lui avait été rendue que quand on la lui avait enlevée.

- Bon, c'es ton corps… combien de temps avant que… tu sais, quoi. Alors, à ton avis ?

Draco nota que bien que Harry ait bougé, ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur l'écran et quand le Serpentard se retourna vers l'avant pour regarder et réfléchir, il grinça des dents quand il se vit enrouler les jambes autour du corps du Gryffondor. Ce dernier était pratiquement allongé sur lui, abaissant ses hanches sur un rythme aussi désespéré que lui soulevait les siennes. Et il vit sa main descendre pour serrer fortement le cul de Harry, la glisser sous le cuir pour caresser et pincer une fesse. Le geste rapprocha encore les deux corps et à l'écran le Blond gémit sans retenue contre la bouche de Harry, reprenant sa respiration entre deux baisers. Les yeux du Draco dans la salle se posèrent sur la parcelle de peau dévoilée, le haut de la fesse gauche de Harry où sa main palpait et serrait. Et le Serpentard remercia tous les dieux existants qu'apparemment c'était tout ce que son double avait l'intention de faire. Un délicieux tressaillement le parcourut quand l'idée d'entrer dans le corps de Harry de _cette_ façon lui traversa l'esprit. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant mais voir sa main toucher innocemment cet endroit lui donnait envie d'enfoncer ses doigts ou plus dans le corps chaud et accueillant de l'autre garçon. Il tressaillit encore et quand il remarqua que le Harry réel l'observait, il se rappela de la question :

- Euh… je ne sais pas trop, Potter. J'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui es aux commandes.

Harry rougit et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil. Les deux élèves reportèrent leur attention vers l'écran où les mouvements se faisaient plus frénétiques, les gémissements plus bruyants quand tout à coup le Gryffondor du film se rassit.

Et le Potter réel grogna, mortifié. Le Garçon Qui Avait Survécu baissa la tête en signe de défaite parce que Draco, et tout le monde en fait, pouvait se rendre compte à quel point les pantalons en cuir étaient révélateurs. Mais tandis qu'à l'image le Brun s'éloignait d'un Draco gémissant, il fut clair que les pantalons bien coupés n'étaient pas tellement plus discrets. L'érection des deux élèves était parfaitement visible et paraissait vraiment dure étant donné que le tissu des pantalons semblait coller comme une seconde peau.

Des gémissements et des soupirs s'élevèrent à la fois à l'écran et dans la salle et la propre excitation de Draco retomba un peu quand il se dit que d'autres prenaient leur pied en matant quelque chose dont il ne se souvenait pas. A l'image, les gestes de Harry furent plus compréhensibles quand il se pencha de nouveau, gardant délibérément la partie inférieure de son corps loin de Draco alors qu'il l'embrassait encore.

L'image stoppa. Blaise fit face à la foule et Draco eut un petit sourire quand il remarqua que son ami avait les joues rouges et que sa chemise était sortie pour pendre devant lui.

- Mesdames, messieurs, déclara-t-il d'une voix légèrement chevrotante. Le moment fatidique.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent, paniqués, avant de tourner la tête vers l'écran, le volume sonore augmenta et les gémissements du Serpentard résonnèrent tout à coup dans toute la salle.

Harry embrassa encore Draco, tendrement, presque avec amour. Et aux sons doux et mouillés de la langue du Gryffondor contre la sienne, le Blond dans la salle faillit perdre le contrôle. Il poussa un soupir étouffé quand, surpris, il sentit une main serrer la sienne :

- Ça va aller, chuchota Potter, la voix cassée, c'est presque fini.

A l'écran, Harry cessa le baiser, tourna la tête pour lécher le lobe de l'oreille du Serpentard avant de susurrer :

- Tu peux jouir, ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce. Maintenant.

Et à l'étonnement de tous (sauf pour Blaise et le Harry filmé), c'est ce que fit Draco.

- Oh mon Dieu, oui, Harry… putain… ouiiiiiii….

Les joues de Potter se colorèrent en voyant les hanches du Serpentard s'agiter comme si elles luttaient contre une force invisible alors qu'il se voyait passer une main apaisante le long du torse pâle puis du ventre avant de se poser au niveau de la ceinture. Il repoussa le Blond contre le sofa pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Draco gémissait, tremblant encore sous les dernières secousses de son orgasme tandis qu'il murmurait entre les baisers :

- Trop bon, Harry… trop bon…

Harry et Draco émirent au même moment un son étonné quand ils se rendirent compte qu'à l'écran, Draco avait crié et murmuré « Harry » et non pas « Potter ». Ils se regardèrent, choqués avant de fixer le sol, rougissants.

L'image se brouilla puis se figea et Blaise se plaça devant les autres élèves.

- Merci d'être venus, ronronna-t-il.

Draco leva la tête, énervé et se préparait à hurler contre son ami mais Harry fut le plus rapide :

- Je vais te défoncer, Zabini !

- Tss, tss, M. Potter. Et que va dire, Draco ?

Harry et Draco avaient la ferme intention de se lever pour partir mais les liens magiques les emprisonnaient à nouveau.

Blaise envoya un sourire chaleureux vers la foule.

- Tout ce qui a eu lieu dans cette salle ne doit pas sortir d'ici. Parlez-en aux autres et vous signez votre arrêt de mort. Cette réunion est terminée.

Tout en jetant un regard vers le duo qui s'agitait dans leur siège, les élèves se dépêchèrent de sortir, pressés de refaire tomber la pression qu'un tel film avait causée. La plupart des étudiants entraînaient les autres vers les salles de classe avoisinantes pour discuter ou « rejouer » la scène. Seuls restaient Ron, Hermione et Blaise et tous trois se tenaient près de leurs amis rouges de colère.

- Désolé, Harry, murmura Hermione et son ami cessa de se débattre pour la fusiller du regard.

- Ecoute, grogna-t-il, je sais que ce sont les règles, je sais que techniquement c'est de ma faute et de la sienne mais s'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous nous libérer de ces _saloperies _de chaises ?

Ron s'approcha immédiatement pour les détacher, les joues d'une couleur plus vive que tous les cheveux de sa famille réunie quand il entendit Harry dire « nous ».

- Attends, dit Zabini beaucoup moins courageux tout à coup. Celui-là, c'est mon ami et…

- Ouais, ça en donne vraiment l'impression, connard ! coupa Draco, furax.

Blaise l'ignora et s'adressa à Ron et Hermione :

- Ecoutez, à part le fait que ça m'amuserait de laisser Draco ici, je pense que ce serait bien pour eux. Les liens vont disparaître d'eux-mêmes dans quelques instants de toute façon… Nous pouvons les laisser là pour qu'ils règlent leurs… euh, problèmes ou alors nous pouvons les lâcher et les regarder se massacrer avant qu'ils se retournent contre nous !

- Tu n'as jamais dit que Harry serait embarrassé, répliqua Ron en lançant un regard meurtrier à Blaise. Tu as dit qu'il allait faire descendre Malfoy de son piédestal !

- Et bien, répondit le Serpentard brun avec un sourire espiègle, techniquement, ton pote s'est bien retrouvé « au-dessus ».

A ces mots, Draco et Harry essayèrent une nouvelle fois de se libérer, hurlant de rage et Ron avança pour détacher son ami quand Hermione se plaça devant lui.

- Ron, attends une seconde. Je crois que Zabini marque un point. C'est vrai qu'il faudrait qu'ils… euh, discutent et puis ça leur permettra de se calmer.

- Quoi ? s'écria Harry. Pas question ! Hermione, écoute, je vais bien, nous allons bien. N'est-ce pas, Malfoy ?

- Oh mon Dieu, oui ! approuva le Blond en hochant la tête, désespéré. Oui, oui, nous allons très bien, aussi bien que… nous allons très bien !

Tout à coup, Blaise se mit à rire comme un bossu et Draco se tourna vers lui pour grogner d'un ton dangereux :

- Pourquoi. Tu. Rigoles. Putain ?

Son ami tendit un doigt vers lui, des larmes coulant sur ses joues :

- A cause de toi ! expliqua-t-il entre deux rires. Tu as dit « Oh mon Dieu, oui ! » quand il t'a demandé si tu allais bien !

Zabini rejeta la tête en arrière pour gémir sur un ton mélodramatique :

- Oh, oui, Potter… euh, je veux dire, Harry... Oui, mon Dieu, oui, oui, oui… putain, oui, OUIIII !!!!!

Furibard, Harry s'agitait contre les liens du fauteuil tandis que Draco hurlait :

- Je vais te massacrer !

Blaise fit un bond en arrière.

- Que ceux qui sont d'accord pour qu'on les laisse se calmer, crient « ok » !

- OK ! crièrent à l'unisson Hermione et Ron alors qu'ils couraient tous les trois vers la sortie. Désolé, Harry ! ajouta le Roux avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

- CONNARDS !! hurla Harry puis il s'affaissa dans son siège, fatigué de se débattre.

Draco, retenu par les barrières magiques, se laissa retomber en avant. Il était pâle de colère et d'humiliation.

- Potter, maugréa-t-il.

- Ouais ?

- Nos potes sont des enflures !

- Des sales branleurs !

- Des putain de bâtards !

- Mais on va bientôt les tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact.

- Dans un petit moment.

- Ils sont déjà morts.

- Ouais.

- Ouais.

- Malfoy ?

- Potter.

- Est-ce qu'on va en parler ?

- Non.

- Cool.

- …

Draco baissa la tête, les yeux clos, las et au-dessus de toute humiliation tout à coup.

- Est-ce que _tu_ veux en parler, Potter ?

- Euh… seulement si tu penses que nous devrions en parler.

- Je pense qu'on devrait en parler.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

Malgré lui, Harry explosa de rire.

- Ecoute, Malfoy, c'était juste une soirée… On est pas obligé de se marier.

- T'es pas drôle, Potter.

- Désolé.

- Alors, arrête de rigoler.

- Je ne peux pas, articula difficilement le Gryffondor dont les larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues. On a passé tellement de temps à regarder ce… ce « truc » et tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était regarder. Et après, on s'est énervé et maintenant, je pense que je vais mourir de rire.

- Et ben, dépêche-toi de mourir dans ce cas.

- Ne me fais pas rire, Malfoy.

- Qui essaie d'être drôle ?

- Arrête !

- Je ne fais _rien_ de marrant, répliqua Draco dont les lèvres commençaient à tressaillir.

- Ne ris pas !

- Je ne ris pas !

- Mais si !

- Non !

Les deux garçons explosèrent de rire tout en essayant de se tenir les côtes mais ils ne pouvaient pas décoller leurs mains des accoudoirs à cause du sort. Alors, ils laissèrent leur corps fatigué et secoué de rire se reposer contre les liens.

La frange de Harry était retombée devant ses yeux alors le Gryffondor, toujours souriant, souffla vers le haut pour replacer les mèches noires mais comme il n'obtenait aucun résultat, Draco leva les yeux, faussement moqueur.

- Franchement, Potter, tu ne se sais donc_ rien_ faire ? ironisa-t-il de sa voix traînante en se penchant vers l'autre garçon.

A ces mots, le Brun leva un sourcil et le Serpentard rougit en murmurant « Tais-toi ! » avant de souffler pour enlever la mèche devant le visage de Harry. Les deux élèves s'observèrent, le temps semblait s'être figé tandis qu'ils se regardaient avec un mélange de prudence et d'intérêt. Puis Harry passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de parler :

- Malfoy, je…

Il se tut en remarquant que le rouge était monté aux joues de Draco lorsque ce dernier avait suivi le mouvement de sa langue. Ensuite, le Blond leva un regard un peu coupable et le plongea dans celui de Harry. Ils rougirent de nouveau.

- Je… tenta encore Harry avant d'écarquiller les yeux parce que les liens les libérèrent enfin pour les projeter au sol.

Ils restèrent par terre un moment, la respiration coupée par la surprise et le contact avec le sol. Puis Harry s'assit avec un grand sourire et leva un poing triomphant.

- Oui ! cria-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds avant d'aider Draco à en faire autant. Libres ! Enfin, libres ! Ah ah aha ! LIBRES, je te dis !

Toute distinction oubliée, Malfoy poussa un cri de joie puis se retourna pour donner un coup de pied dans son fauteuil tandis que Harry renversait le sien.

- M. Malfoy, cela vous plairait-il de prendre la tangente ? s'enquit le Gryffondor d'un ton exagérément poli alors qu'il désignait la porte dans un mouvement élégant.

- Très bonne idée, M. Potter. En fait, retirons-nous immédiatement, répondit Draco sur le même ton.

Ils étaient si soulagés tous les deux d'être enfin capables de bouger que leur humeur s'en ressentait.

Harry hocha la tête, toujours souriant d'un air béat avant de se courber et de désigner la porte, la paume vers le haut.

- Après vous, dit-il d'un ton courtois.

Draco sourit, avança de quelques pas puis s'arrêta pour imiter la posture du Gryffondor.

- Je n'en ferai rien, mon cher, contra-t-il, affable. Après vous.

Harry se remit à rire et Draco s'en voulut de ressentir un petit tressaillement de bonheur en entendant ce son. Ils continuèrent sur le même ton jusqu'à la porte, chacun s'esclaffant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que leurs courbettes devenaient de plus en plus obséquieuses, leurs voix passant d'un ton servile (un peu comme un Rusard ou un Fudge qui s'adresseraient à un Dumbledore) à sarcastique quand Harry imita à la perfection le père de Draco. Ce dernier répliqua en se comportant comme un Rogue horriblement pervers. Lorsqu'ils réussirent enfin à franchir le pas de la porte, ils pleuraient de rire, s'appuyaient l'un sur l'autre tandis qu'ils se copiaient pour rejouer leurs imitations les mieux réussies.

Tout à coup, un hoquet de surprise se fit entendre, ce qui les obligea à mettre un peu de distance entre eux et ils pâlirent quand ils virent que c'était la séduisante Rousse dont le Blond avait pris la place avant leur « discussion ». Le Gryffondor déglutit tandis que Draco se remémorait toutes les leçons apprises pour pouvoir se comporter comme un vrai Malfoy et hocher la tête cordialement en direction de la jeune fille, comme si de rien était.

- Marchand, salua-t-il avant d'entraîner Harry dans un autre corridor, loin de ces yeux verts et froids.

- Fuck (1), murmura Harry car il se rappelait tout à coup pourquoi Draco et lui étaient ensemble en cet instant.

- Non, pas tout de suite, plaisanta Draco avec un sourire un peu embarrassé.

Et malgré le sang qui lui montait au visage et qui descendait aussi vers le sud, Harry sourit à son tour. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin, se déplaçant sans but précis, chacun conscient que quelque chose avait changé dans leur relation.

Malfoy leva les bras, s'étira, savourant chaque craquement qui prouvait que ses vertèbres se remettaient en place.

- Potter, pourquoi dit-on « prendre la tangente » ?

Et les deux garçons explosèrent de rire, une fois encore, le son de leurs éclats faisant écho dans le corridor tandis qu'ils parlaient de tout, s'amusaient d'un rien, heureux de ce « truc nouveau » qui se produisait entre eux.

Harry finissait tout juste d'expliquer à Draco la merveille qu'était la pizza (« de la pâte et tout ce que tu veux dessus ? Vraiment ? Tu crois que les elfes de maison accepteraient de nous en cuisiner une ? ») quand ses pas ralentirent. Il rougit, le regret brillant dans ses yeux.

- C'est moi, dit-il.

Le regard de Draco passa du visage du Brun au portrait d'une femme obèse qui les détaillait avec intérêt en se léchant les babines d'un air concupiscent tandis qu'elle notait la proximité entre les deux élèves. Le Serpentard pencha la tête sur le côté, contempla la Grosse Dame avec dédain avant de ricaner quand elle se mit à rosir.

- Je ne sais pas, Potter, se moqua-t-il, redevenant pour un temps la personne qu'il avait été avant leur entrevue alcoolisée. C'est vrai que tu es moche… mais pas à ce _point-là_ !

Harry pouffa avant de lancer un regard d'excuse vers le portrait.

- Non, Malfoy. C'est là où je m'arrête. Tu es sur le territoire des Gryffondors.

Malfoy hocha la tête avant de fixer ses chaussures impeccablement vernies.

- Je peux entrer ? marmonna-t-il.

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, la mâchoire pendante tandis qu'il fixait Malfoy.

- Tu _veux_ entrer avec moi ? Dans la salle commune des _Gryffondors _?

Le Blond leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer comme si Potter avait posé une question particulièrement insensée.

- Il faut bien que je fasse _quelque chose_ avant de concocter un plan génial pour trucider Zabini. Donc je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas visiter cette tour, qui d'après la rumeur est la plus mal décorée de tout le château ? Mais si tu ne veux pas que je rentre, je peux…

Et, les joues roses, il fit un geste qui expliquait clairement qu'il s'en irait puis il croisa le regard de Harry.

- T'es fou, tu le sais au moins ? taquina le Brun lorsqu'il remarqua la respiration nerveuse de Draco quand ce dernier avait parlé.

- Peut-être mais je ne suis pas moche, moi, rétorqua le Serpentard en lui rendant son sourire.

Harry partit d'un rire léger, le son envoyant des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'autre garçon, comme si des doigts brûlants le touchaient.

- Allez, viens, idiot, dit Harry en faisant un mouvement de la tête vers le portrait.

- Mais canon, susurra Draco.

- Chamallows grillés, déclara Harry d'une voix un peu chevrotante et le portrait s'ouvrit.

La première chose que les deux élèves remarquèrent tandis qu'ils se tenaient sur le seuil de la salle commune, la mâchoire pendante, c'était que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors avaient enfin trouvé un moyen de s'entendre. Ils pouvaient voir tous les autres étudiants de leur année réunis et souriants comme des schizo bien qu'il n'y ait eu aucune distribution de drogue. La seconde chose qu'ils remarquèrent c'était les deux bannières immenses qui flottaient dans la pièce grâce à une brise magique. Sur l'une on pouvait lire un message vert et argent qui disait « Bienvenue chez les Gryffondors, Malfoy !» en alternance avec un message rouge et or qui disait « Fais-le… parce que Harry te l'a dit ! ». L'autre pancarte, colorée de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, proclamait : « les Gryffondors couchent avec les… Serpentards ! »

- Comment ont-ils su que je viendrai ici ? murmura Draco, à la fois confus et totalement mortifié.

Harry grogna quand il vit Ron, Hermione et Blaise leur faire des signes depuis le milieu de la salle. Ron agitait ses sourcils de manière pas du tout subtile, avec dans la main, un parchemin d'aspect hautement suspect, on aurait dit une… carte.

Harry referma le portrait en le claquant alors qu'on pouvait entendre de l'intérieur un « Ooh » ! » collectif et désappointé.

- Comme c'est touchant, railla Draco. Ils sont devenus copains.

- Malfoy.

- Nos potes sont des enflures ?

- T'as tout compris !

- Je pense à un truc, Potter, reprit Draco en s'éloignant de la Grosse Dame qui les contemplait avec une expression rêveuse. Et si on prenait la tangente avant qu'ils ne sortent pour nous gâcher la vie ?

Harry jeta un regard nerveux vers le portrait.

- Oui, je crois que tu as raison. Mais où irons-nous ? Ron a ma carte magique donc ils sauront où nous serons, de toute façon !

- Carte magique ? répéta le Serpentard, un sourcil élégamment levé.

- La Carte des Maraudeurs. Elle appartenait à mon père, j'en ai hérité. Bon, dépêche-toi, on doit partir d'ici ! Mais où aller ?

Harry commençait sérieusement à paniquer et quand Draco se rappela ce qui résultait d'une alliance Gryffondor/Serpentard, il commença, lui aussi, à se sentir mal à l'aise.

- Je sais ! s'écria-t-il puis il attrapa le bras du Brun et l'entraîna au pas de course vers le bout du corridor.

Il réussit à traîner Harry jusqu'aux cachots avant que ce dernier n'ait la présence d'esprit de s'arrêter pour demander une explication.

- Bon sang, dis-moi ce que tu veux faire, Malfoy ! dit-il d'une voix essoufflée.

Et en plus, la sueur perlait sur son front, le tout donnait des idées à Draco qu'il ferait bien d'oublier pour l'instant ! Il se retourna vers Harry, tout en jetant un coup d'œil derrière l'autre élève pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas été suivis.

- Potter, à ton avis, que vont faire ces cinglés s'ils pensent que je t'ai amené ici pour qu'on reprenne là où on s'était arrêté hier soir ?

- Euh, nous demander des places au premier rang ? répondit Harry, tout rouge et tout sourire.

Malfoy réfléchit un moment avant d'admettre que c'était une possibilité, vu les gémissements que le « public » avait poussé lors de leur début à l'écran.

- Ok, ok… Alors que feraient-ils s'ils pensaient que je t'ai amené dans ma chambre pour nous enfermer et rester rien que toi et moi afin que je te fasse l'amour comme une bête ?

Il se tut, la tête penchée, tandis qu'il repensait à ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière.

- Ou le contraire, ajouta-t-il, dans un murmure.

Les joues de Harry brillèrent d'un rouge plus intense encore à l'énoncé de cette théorie.

- Euh… répondit-il d'une voix aigue, ce qui lui valut un regard amusé du Serpentard tout aussi écarlate. Je suppose, reprit-il après s'être raclé la gorge, qu'ils nous souhaiteraient bonne chance et qu'ensuite ils nous torturaient pour savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé.

- Exactement ! s'écria Draco, triomphant. Quand ils vérifieront sur ta carte et qu'ils verront que nous sommes ensemble dans mon dortoir, tu peux être sûr que ces malades vont penser de la sorte !

Harry eut un large sourire et Draco en eut le souffle coupé.

- Allez, viens, dit-il un peu bourru. On entre par ici.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux garçons entrèrent, soulagés, dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Harry rigolait encore à cause du mot de passe, à savoir « Batman ». (« Et alors ? C'est tout à fait approprié pour ceux qui vivent dans les ténèbres et aspirent à la grandeur ! »)

- Oh, merci Merlin ! Enfin tranquille ! grogna Draco.

Il tituba avant de s'écrouler, face la première sur un sofa en cuir. Un bruit bizarre lui fit tourner la tête et il put voir un Harry écarlate, une fois de plus.

- Y'a un problème, Potter ? demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante qui était légèrement étouffée à cause du cuir.

- C'est… euh, c'est _le_ sofa en question.

Draco s'assit en riant et tapota le coussin près de lui.

- Allez, Potter, ce n'est qu'un meuble. Il ne va pas te mordre.

Harry s'approcha de lui tandis qu'il détaillait le cou du Blond.

- En effet, approuva-t-il, son regard brillant de malice. C'est moi qui mords.

- Tu marquais ton territoire, contra Draco, les joues rouges tout en frottant sa gorge. T'es vraiment un Gryffondor, y'a pas de doute, Harry.

- « Harry » ? ronronna le Brun, raillant l'utilisation désinvolte de son prénom par le Serpentard.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel en signe de défaite avant de poser ses pieds sur la table basse devant eux. Harry rit puis l'imita. Il soupira d'aise quand ses pieds douloureux quittèrent le sol.

- Aaah, souffla-t-il. Ça va mieux. Je suis _trop_ crevé !

- Mmm, dit Draco, les yeux clos. J'ai cru qu'on n'arriverait jamais à s'échapper de ces fauteuils sans parler de cette bande de fous furieux…

- Ouais et puis… tu sais, la nuit dernière était… a dû être… fatigante.

- Mmm, m'en parle pas ! J'avais mal partout quand je me suis réveillé, ce matin.

Harry émit un son moqueur puis il s'exclama :

- Oh arrête ! C'est moi qui ai fait tout le travail !

- De quoi tu parles, bordel ? s'écria Draco en ouvrant les yeux et en se redressant. Je suis sûr que j'ai fait autant d'efforts que toi !

Harry se contenta d'émettre un autre son moqueur.

- C'est vrai ! cria Draco. C'est pas difficile de bouger vers le _bas_. Tu avais la gravité de ton côté ! Alors que moi, je devais lever les hanches !

Harry retira ses pieds de la table et se redressa à son tour.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec la direction, moi je devais supporter mon poids _et _te maintenir et…

- Tu n'avais pas à me maintenir !

- Bien sûr que si !

- Absolument pas !

- Oh, je suppose que tu ne te débattais pas, alors ?

- La plupart du temps, non.

- Ok mais au début, je _devais_ te maintenir, soutenir _mon_ poids _et_ bouger vers le bas… Je pense que c'était beaucoup plus de travail que de se tortiller sous mon corps !

- Je ne me tortillais pas.

- Tu viens de dire que tu ne te débattais pas !

- Oui mais « tortiller » donne l'impression que je suis une groupie de 1ère année de Poufsouffle. Par contre, si tu avais dit « lutter » ou « se tordre » ou « onduler » sous ton corps…

- « Onduler » ? répéta Harry avec un sourire en coin et Draco se renfrogna.

- La ferme, Potter ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire : il faut que ce soit un mot qui fasse plus viril que « tortiller ».

- Et tu t'es dit que « onduler » ferait l'affaire ?

- Oh, va te faire voir, Potter !

Harry se mit à rire doucement et donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Draco.

- Allez, Malfoy, fais pas la tête ! Je te charriais, c'est tout… de toutes façons, aucun de nous ne se souvient de la façon dont ça s'est déroulé.

- Quoi ? murmura Draco et Harry, les joues roses, secoua la tête tandis que le regret semblait briller dans ses yeux.

- Même après la séance avec le « Petit Voyeur », je n'ai toujours pas de vrais souvenirs donc je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de…

Lentement, il agita sa main entre leur deux corps et le Serpentard pouvait presque sentir l'électricité crépiter quand la main de Harry s'approcha de sa peau. Ce dernier leva un sourcil interrogateur :

- A moins que tu… ?

- Non, répondit Draco tandis qu'il essayait d'imaginer le toucher ou le goût du Brun et il regrettait de ne pas se rappeler de ces choses. Non, répéta-t-il.

- Ouais, souffla Harry alors qu'il s'appuyait sur le dossier. C'est vraiment dommage, en fait. J'aurais bien aimé avoir un souvenir sympa de toi avant la remise des diplômes, cet été.

- Parce que me battre à chaque fois au Quidditch, ce n'est plus assez bien pour toi ? rétorqua Draco en lui tapant l'épaule.

- Et non ! dit Harry avec un petit sourire. Que veux-tu, Malfoy ? Voler mieux que toi est devenu banal pour moi… j'ai réussi à te faire « onduler », plus rien ne sera comme avant !

Il mit une main sur son cœur, soupira avec un air dramatique tout en fixant le Blond amoureusement.

_Merde, _se dit Draco,_ si j'avais su qu'il me dévisagerait comme ça quand je remue et quand je crie, je l'aurais invité à me regarder quand je me branle !_

Il rougit, lança un regard faussement colérique, anxieux à l'idée que d'une manière ou d'une autre le Gryffondor ait pu lire son esprit. Un petit sourire canaille effleura ses lèvres.

- Oh, tais-toi, murmura-t-il, trop plongé dans ses pensées pour être vraiment énervé.

Le cœur du Gryffondor rata un battement en voyant ce sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de Draco. « _Merlin, _songea-t-il, _il est vraiment beau ! »_ La voix légèrement tremblante, il continua avec son adoration exagérée, un sourire aux lèvres, lui aussi :

- Wow ! Beau gosse, pantalon moulant _ et _de la répartie ! Par ta faute, je ne regarderai _plus_ les autres hommes, Draco, se plaignit-il avec humour.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel et tira la langue avant d'enlever ses pieds de la table. Dans son mouvement, il fit tomber une petite assiette noire et une fissure apparut immédiatement.

- Fuck (1), dit Harry les sourcils froncés.

Draco lança un regard amusé vers le Brun qui semblait vraiment consterné. Le fait de grandir avec des Moldus avait vraiment laissé des traces chez Harry : s'inquiéter au sujet d'un objet qu'un simple sort pouvait réparer en quelques secondes !! Cela dit, l'air qu'il affichait valait son pesant d'or !

- Oui, s'il te plaît, murmura Draco, presque involontairement et Harry tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

Les yeux de Harry s'arrondirent comme deux soucoupes et le Serpentard se mit à rire et essaya d'étouffer la vague d'espoir et d'excitation qu'avait crée le ton pressant de l'autre garçon.

- T'inquiète, Potter. Je plaisante.

Harry réussit à respirer de nouveau et tenta de ne pas avoir l'air trop déçu.

- Oh, ok, fit-il d'une voix détachée. Dommage.

Cette fois, ce fut Draco qui eut l'air interloqué.

- Quoi ?

- Je plaisante.

Les deux élèves échangèrent un sourire en coin avant de détourner les yeux, rougissants. Ils se regardèrent de nouveau, rougirent un peu plus, les yeux dans les yeux, à la fois amusés et un peu frustrés.

_Ok, il veut jouer à ça_, pensa Draco tandis que l'espoir et le désir montaient. _Il a envie de moi, merci Raistlin, il a envie de moi… mais hors de question que je fasse le premier pas._

_Oh, Merlin, il a envie de moi !! Mon Dieu, il est trop canon… sois fort, sois fort,_ se dit Harry._ Laisse-le venir vers toi._

Les deux jeunes hommes fixèrent le sol, puis ils s'observèrent, puis le sol, puis ils s'observèrent, puis le sol, puis…

- Putain !

- Et merde, j'en peux plus !

Les deux élèves bougèrent et crièrent au même moment : Harry attrapa Malfoy pour le placer sur ses genoux à l'instant précis où Draco se jetait sur Potter pour l'entourer de ses bras et de ses jambes. Leur bouche s'écrasèrent l'une sur l'autre alors qu'ils poussaient tous les deux un soupir d'extase.

- Oh, mon Dieu, oui… Malfoy…

Les mots étaient étouffés et leurs lèvres se rejoignant sans cesse rendaient la conversation difficile mais Draco, tout sourire, décida que lorsque quelqu'un essayait de vous parler tout en vous embrassant, ce n'était pas si grave.

- C'est « Draco », Potter. Si tu veux me baiser, t'as intérêt à m'appeler Draco.

Harry déboutonnait la chemise du Blond d'une main, retirant la robe de sorcier de l'autre tout en léchant la clavicule pâle quand il cessa tout mouvement. Il se pencha un peu en arrière pour lever un sourcil et examiner le Serpentard qui semblait fier de lui, les joues rouges d'excitation et de triomphe.

- _Si_ je veux te baiser ? susurra-t-il en remuant un peu les hanches afin que Draco sache exactement ce que son corps avait l'intention de lui faire.

Il sourit d'un air carnassier quand le Blond se mit à gémir suite à ce mouvement.

- Oh, tu as intérêt à me baiser, Potter…

- Harry, corrigea le Brun avant de lécher la gorge de Draco tout en lui retirant sa robe et sa chemise désormais ouverte.

- Mmmm…. Harry, alors…

Draco ferma les yeux quand de petites dents blanches se refermèrent autour de son téton et il commença à se souvenir des sensations que son double avait pu ressentir à l'écran.

- Comme je le disais, reprit-il, Harry, tu as intérêt à…. mmmh… me baiser ou… ou….

- Ou ? chuchota Harry, sa bouche effleurant la peau derrière l'oreille gauche du Blond. Dis-moi ce que tu ferais… ou mieux, Draco, dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as envie que je te fasse.

- Baise-moi.

Ce n'était même pas un murmure, tout juste des mots portés par son souffle jusqu'aux oreilles de Harry qui répondit en se frottant un peu plus contre Draco, lequel gémit de plaisir.

- Tu peux répéter, bébé ? s'enquit le Gryffondor dont la langue caressait les lèvres de l'autre garçon.

Il fut heureux de constater que cette simple caresse suffisait pour que les yeux gris papillonnent avant de se fermer.

- Baise-moi, répéta Draco, plus fermement cette fois et il se força à ouvrir les yeux avant d'écraser sa bouche sur celle du Brun. Baise-moi, maintenant, Harry, baise-moi fort, ici.

Harry trembla et Draco put le sentir. Ils frissonnaient tous les deux en réalisant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'arrêter, qu'il n'y avait personne à part eux et pas d'alcool sur qui rejeter la faute ensuite.

- Tu es sûr ? insista Harry, la voix frémissante.

Son ton séducteur était renforcé par l'envie tandis qu'il contemplait le ventre d'albâtre. Un ventre recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur à cause de la température corporelle de Draco qui s'accordait à son humeur. Ce dernier hocha la tête avec un petit sourire timide, plutôt déroutant quand on prenait en compte l'air déterminé peint sur son visage.

- Je te veux en moi, Harry…

Tout à coup frénétique, il arracha la chemise du Gryffondor tout en parlant.

- … profondément…

Il murmurait contre la clavicule qui se dévoila quand la chemise s'ouvrit sous ses doigts.

- … sauvagement…

La robe et la chemise furent balancées de l'autre côté du dossier du sofa, laissant les deux élèves torse nu, tendus l'un contre l'autre… dans tous les sens du terme !

- … maintenant !

Avec un grognement étouffé, Harry passa une main dans les cheveux de Draco et fut amusé de voir qu'elle était couverte de gel.

- Gel magique, expliqua le Blond avec un large sourire avant de rougir quand le Brun fit glisser un doigt le long de son torse pour suivre ensuite la ligne de poils qui descendait sous son nombril. Aspect mouillé… mmmh, il ne… mmmh, sèche jamais, sauf si on le souhaite… mmmh….

Harry était maintenant en train de passer ses doigts lubrifiés autour du nombril avant de les y enfoncer par moments. Draco avait de plus en plus chaud, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus haletante, il était si excité qu'il en avait presque mal.

- Harry, supplia-t-il en secouant la tête dans tous les sens quand le Gryffondor enfonça encore un de ses doigts dans son nombril. S'il te plaît…

L'autre garçon rit doucement, le désir assombrissant ses yeux verts.

- Désolé, bébé. Je vais arranger ça.

Draco, soulagé, soupira avant de pousser un cri de surprise quand Harry le souleva pour le coucher sur le sofa. Le Brun le couvrit de son corps pendant une seconde puis sa bouche gourmande, torride descendit. Le Serpentard eut tout juste le temps de se souvenir d'un certain moment de l'enregistrement avant de sentir une langue plonger profondément dans son nombril.

Draco cria. En fait, il hurla. Chaque cellule de son corps, surchargée de sensations, semblait être reliée à son nombril. Un plaisir si intense qu'il en était quasi douloureux, déferlait en lui.

- Wow ! murmura Harry en embrassant la peau autour du nombril sans répéter son geste. Tu es _vraiment_ sensible. Je suppose qu'on va laisser cette zone érogène pour le jour où nous serons moins… impatients.

Draco, en sueur, retomba sur le cuir, son ventre agité de soubresauts. Il ne comprenait pas sa soudaine sensibilité. Si ressentir tant de plaisir n'avait pas été une telle torture à l'heure actuelle, il aurait peut-être demandé à Harry de recommencer, mais là… Il sursauta quand l'air toucha sa peau après que des doigts agiles aient déboutonné son pantalon.

- Harry, bafouilla-t-il, la voix chargée de désir.

Et il se cambra, les gouttes de sueur se transformant en rivières inondant sa chair quand le Gryffondor l'avala tout entier.

Ce dernier montait et descendait rapidement ses lèvres le long du sexe. Et Draco haletait et grognait, secouait la tête de gauche à droite, ses ongles griffant son ventre, ses doigts fourrageant dans la chevelure noire tandis que le plaisir bouillonnait dans ses veines, brûlait son corps. Harry le relâcha et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, partageant le goût. Le Blond gémit bruyamment, léchant et suçant la langue de l'autre élève tandis qu'il sentait qu'on lui enlevait son pantalon.

- C'est bon, bébé ? chuchota le Gryffondor contre ses lèvres et Draco fut à deux doigts de donner sa réponse en pleurant.

- Oui, mon Dieu, oui, Harry… c'est trop bon….

Mais où était passé le Malfoy qu'il avait été ce matin encore ? Ce Serpentard sûr de lui, hautain, machiavélique et surtout _silencieux_… Est-ce que Harry l'avait fait disparaître grâce à ses baisers ? Est-ce qu'il reviendrait ou cette passion débridée l'avait-elle fait fuir pour de bon ? Draco n'en savait rien et tandis que Harry lui susurrait de torrides promesses au creux de l'oreille, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de s'en soucier.

_Potter et Malfoy sont morts, _pensa-t-il._ Longue vie à Harry et Draco !_

Harry était perdu. Entre le moment où il embrassa Draco et le moment où il cessa d'embrasser Draco, il découvrit que la personne qu'il avait été avait disparue. Ses priorités avaient changé, le soleil, la lune, la Terre et le Destin, tout tournait autour de Draco. Et surtout, il était vital de faire en sorte que Draco pousse ces halètements rapides quand il bougeait contre lui, comme si des étincelles brûlaient sa peau. Harry eut un bref moment de satisfaction, peut-être le premier, d'avoir été celui qui avait tué Voldemort l'année dernière. Le Seigneur des ténèbres n'aurait plus l'occasion de s'emparer de ce qu'il possédait, il ne pourrait jamais apposer sa marque sur la peau parfaite de Draco, il ne pourrait jamais l'arracher des bras de Harry.

- Tu es à moi, grogna-t-il sur un ton possessif.

Il posa la tête sur l'épaule du Serpentard, mordillant la chair, le marquant parce qu'il lui appartenait, heureux d'entendre les sons appréciateurs que poussait le Blond, frissonnant sous les douces morsures.

- Maintenant, s'il te plaît, maintenant… Harry, sanglota presque Draco.

Il ne feignait plus la nonchalance, pas quand Harry le touchait de la sorte, pas quand il caressait son sexe de cette façon, pas quand la friction entre son membre nu et celui de Harry, toujours recouvert, devenait insoutenable.

- Tu es vraiment, vraiment sûr ? siffla le Brun, la main sur sa braguette.

Draco gémit puis hocha la tête avec frénésie avant de lever les hanches vers l'autre garçon.

- Et si quelqu'un entre ? chuchota Harry en défaisant sa braguette et en grimaçant à cause du mélange d'inconfort et de plaisir quand son érection fut libérée.

- M'en fous… pantela Draco, la bouche pleine de la langue de Harry, du goût de Harry. Baise-moi, c'est tout. S'il te plaît. Baise-moi. Maintenant.

Harry s'abaissait vers Draco quand celui-ci réalisa une chose. Il repoussa le Brun en gigotant.

- Non, bafouilla-t-il. Pas comme ça.

Harry se releva, les mains levées et cligna des yeux, clairement horrifié.

- Draco, bébé, je suis désolé. J'ai cru que tu avais dit oui. J'ai dû me… Je suis désolé, je suis désolé !

Draco sourit avant de ronronner tandis qu'il contemplait Harry, le pantalon à moitié baissé, le sexe tendu vers lui.

- Oh, mais j'ai dit oui, murmura-t-il.

Et il tendit les doigts vers le sexe du Brun pour l'effleurer et savoura le soupir de plaisir que poussa le Gryffondor.

- Draco… gémit le Brun mais il fut coupé car l'autre garçon posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je serais sur le dos comme une fille, reprit le Blond, incapable de lâcher le pénis de Harry. Je suis peut-être ta chienne, je vais peut-être te supplier encore et encore… Attends, en fait, je suis sûr que je t'ai déjà supplié… Mais je ne veux pas être allongé comme une putain de fille alors que tu me baises pour la première fois !

Soulagé, le Gryffondor sourit tandis que sa langue suivait brièvement le tracé des lèvres de son nouvel amant.

- J'ai compris, bébé… Tu n'es pas une fille, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné !

Draco lui donna une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne puis retira le pantalon du Brun afin qu'ils soient tous les deux totalement, complètement nus.

- Donc, murmura le Serpentard contre la bouche de l'autre élève. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Tu sembles avoir un plan… Alors, beau gosse, t'as une idée ?

Harry sourit lentement, sa bouche sexy s'étirant sur des dents parfaites tandis que ses yeux étincelaient.

- Tu veux jouer le rôle du passif mais sans être _soumis_.

Draco hocha la tête, timide tout à coup, quand il comprit que Harry semblait plus à l'aise que lui avec ce vocabulaire et donc vraisemblablement, plus expérimenté. Soudain, il fut très jaloux et il plaqua sa bouche contre celle du Gryffondor, essayant d'effacer par ce geste tous les autres amants, fille ou garçon.

- Baise-moi, Harry. Possède-moi et tu m'appartiendras. A moi et à personne d'autre, plus jamais.

Harry gémit et hocha la tête pour montrer son accord et de ce fait, il ne vit pas le rouge des joues du Blond s'intensifier car ce dernier ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

Harry repoussa doucement Draco, avec un petit sourire.

- J'ai trouvé, dit-il, mais avant…

Il passa les mains dans les cheveux de Draco où elles furent généreusement couvertes de gel. Pendant un moment, le Serpentard ne comprit pas… jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des doigts lubrifiés contre son anus.

- Oh, oh, mon Dieu, haleta-t-il tandis que deux doigts habiles glissaient en lui.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry pour ne pas chanceler.

- Ça va, bébé ? demanda Harry tendrement mais sur un ton sérieux.

Et Draco, assez fier de lui, sut que s'il disait « non », Harry arrêterait dans la seconde. Mais il allait bien, mieux que bien. Il ronronna, frotta sa tête contre le cou du Brun qui riait, heureux de sentir résonner dans la poitrine de l'autre garçon, les vibrations de son rire.

- Encore, gémit-il en s'empalant un peu plus sur la main qui le préparait, les doigts glissant délicatement pour l'étirer.

Il baissa les yeux et vit que Harry passait son autre main sur son propre membre qui brilla à cause du gel. Draco tendit les doigts avec un murmure appréciateur mais il reçut une petite tape.

- Non, non, dit Harry avec un sourire un peu forcé quand il vit la moue de Draco. Je peux à peine me toucher quand je te vois comme ça…. alors, si _tu_ me touches…

Et il frissonna tandis que le Serpentard se léchait les lèvres en notant que le sexe de l'autre élève avait carrément vibré à cette seule idée. Il gémit doucement quand Harry retira ses doigts et empoigna ses hanches fermement.

- Retourne-toi, ordonna le Brun d'une voix pantelante. Tu vas adorer, promis, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle en voyant le Blond froncer les sourcils.

Draco avait déjà vu des gens, à quatre pattes, se faire prendre par derrière et il n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas envie de se faire écraser et puis il ne pourrait pas voir ou toucher Harry mais d'un autre côté, s'il voulait cette grosse queue en lui…. Il trembla violemment et le Gryffondor embrassa sa nuque.

- Ça va ?

Draco hocha la tête, prêt à pleurer, tellement il crevait d'envie.

- Harry, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, maintenant. Maintenant.

Il sentit que le Brun le penchait un peu en avant et ressentit un peu de regret… qu'il oublia très vite quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud, humide et dur contre son entrée.

- Prêt ?

Draco sanglota, incapable de répondre parce qu'il était déjà enfermé dans un cocon de passion pure et il cria quand Harry entra d'un coup, sans effort, sans lui faire mal. Il n'aurait jamais pu rêver un plaisir si intense.

Il en eut le souffle coupé, convaincu qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais respirer ou faire quoi que ce soit qui risquerait de dissiper cette sensation. Il gémit quand il sentit Harry bouger avant de le manœuvrer dans une autre position.

- Allez, bébé, c'est à toi. Tu vas me chevaucher.

Draco tressaillit en entendant ces mots puis il comprit enfin. Il allait _vraiment_ jouer un rôle actif, seulement il ne voyait pas trop comment. Harry redressa le Serpentard jusqu'à ce que les fesses de ce dernier soient plaquées contre ses cuisses, son dos pâle collé contre sa poitrine tandis que sa tête reposait sur son épaule.

- Tu es prêt à décoller, bébé ? taquina Harry.

Il avait murmuré dans l'oreille de son amant, fou de bonheur en étant tout simplement enfoncé dans le corps de cette créature parfaite. Il frémit quand Draco se resserra autour de lui avant de se redresser et de hocher la tête.

Harry se pencha en arrière avec précaution, supportant son poids sur ses genoux et ses jambes repliées sous lui. Le Serpentard était assis sur lui, de dos, ce qui lui laissait assez d'espace pour bouger avec en bonus le plaisir de sentir le corps de Draco plaqué contre lui. Le Blond gémit alors qu'il regardait vers le bas, là où son érection était fièrement érigée mais regrettait le fait de ne pas pouvoir voir Harry entrer dans son corps.

A ce moment-là, Harry se recula avant de pousser vers l'avant en murmurant lascivement à quel point c'était bon d'être aussi profondément en lui. Draco tourna la tête tandis qu'il gémissait bruyamment suite aux mouvements de Harry et il remarqua qu'il pouvait, en fait, regarder le visage de l'autre garçon et l'embrasser aussi pleinement que s'ils avaient été face à face.

Il embrassa le Brun durement, déversant tout son plaisir dans ce baiser et ses cris furent étouffés quand le Gryffondor dirigea ses hanches afin de toucher cette glande au plus profond de son corps. Le Serpentard détacha ses lèvres de celles de l'autre élève tandis que ses tremblements se calmaient un peu.

- C'était quoi, ça ? dit-il, la voix hachée, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme effréné.

Le visage de Harry brillait de sueur à cause de l'effort qu'il s'imposait. L'envie de tout simplement défoncer le cul de Draco le prenait à la gorge.

- Ça, Draco, c'était ta prostate. Et la voilà, encore.

Harry sourit d'un air diabolique alors qu'il s'enfonçait durement pour la toucher de nouveau, ce qui arracha un cri aigu au Blond. Et très vite, la petite glande ne connut aucun répit tant et si bien que Draco cessa de crier. A la place, il préféra se cambrer, grogner, supplier, promettre, mordre Harry là où il pouvait poser les dents.

- Oh, putain, oui, Harry… oh, mon Dieu, oui, oui, tu es si gros… plus fort, oui, oui, comme ça… oh, oh, oui, mmh, mmh, oh, oh…. mmh, ouais, oui, encore, encore, plus fort, mon Dieu, OUI, putain… Ouiiiiiiiii !!!!

Et Harry en voyant la sueur couler sur la peau de Draco dont le corps ondulait maintenant sans doute possible, ne pouvait que gémir à son tour quand il ne suçait pas la langue de son amant, sa peau, le lobe de ses oreilles, ses épaules, s'arrêtant parfois pour mordre son cou, laissant des marques ce qui lui donnait un sentiment de possession, des droits sur ce corps qui bougeait au-dessus de lui, sur lui.

- Mmh, tu es si étroit, Draco… mon Dieu, si chaud, si bon…. mon Dieu, oui… Ouiiiiiiii !!!

Le Gryffondor posa sa main toujours lubrifiée sur le sexe tendu de Draco et commença à pomper, se délectant du grognement de plaisir que poussa le Blond, éperdu de désir. L'air était saturé de transpiration, de sexe, de cris. Le Blond pouvait sentir un brasier s'allumer au plus profond de son être, un truc incandescent, ardent, flamboyant, à coup sûr merveilleusement bon, la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver et il ne l'avait même pas encore ressentie ! Les mouvements de Harry se firent plus rageurs maintenant, plus désespérés et Draco sut qu'il était comme lui, poche de l'explosion, peut-être plus proche même.

Il tourna la tête vers la gorge de Harry, obligé de regarder autre chose que ces mains qui bougeaient de haut en bas le long de son membre. Il sentit la mâchoire de Harry contre sa tempe alors il releva le visage pour lui donner un baiser intense, possessif.

Harry resserra les bras autour de cet ange, ses mains s'activant toujours tandis qu'il sentait les premiers tremblements traverser leurs corps. _« Il est à moi »_, pensa-t-il encore et il fut certain d'avoir raison. _« Il est à moi »_ se dit Draco qui ne s'était jamais senti aussi comblé qu'à cet instant. Les bras du Gryffondor l'entouraient, sa bite était enfouie profondément en lui, sa langue suçait la sienne. Il se sentait possédé, non, plus que ça… il avait l'impression que Harry avait _besoin_ de lui, comme si le cœur du Brun cesserait de battre si jamais il le lâchait. Pour sa part, Draco savait que son cœur à lui lâcherait si c'était le cas. Les tremblements qui les agitaient se métamorphosèrent en de véritables secousses sismiques et Draco sentit qu'il était à deux doigts de l'extase.

- Aime-moi, Harry, implora-t-il en détachant sa bouche de celle de l'autre garçon. S'il te plaît, aime-moi.

- Avec joie, sanglota Harry avant de reprendre ses lèvres pour une microseconde.

Puis ils se raidirent, des larmes coulant sur leurs joues, tous deux criant de plaisir alors que le sperme de Draco jaillissait entre les doigts de son amant qui jouit profondément en lui.

Et l'image se figea avant de scintiller.

- Tu vois ! dit Blaise à son meilleur ami, étalé sur le sofa. Alors, t'es pas content de voir que j'ai laissé le « Petit Voyeur » dirigé sur vous ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, refusant de rougir comme le faisait Harry en cet instant tandis qu'il observait leur posture en plein orgasme.

- D'accord, d'accord, je te pardonne. Mais la prochaine fois que tu veux jouer à Cupidon, fais comme tout le monde ! Passe des petits mots en classe, bordel ! Et maintenant, dégage !

Blaise leva un sourcil, faussement offensé.

- Je croyais que tu m'avais pardonné ?

Draco sourit, lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'aller s'installer sur les genoux de son petit ami toujours rougissant bien que souriant à présent.

- Je te pardonne. Nous te pardonnons. C'est un super cadeau pour la remise des diplômes. Vraiment. Dis à Granger et Wesley que nous vous remercions… et maintenant, tu peux partir, s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais discuter de certaines choses avec mon copain.

Zabini leva les yeux au ciel, rigola puis sortit de la pièce. Harry soupira, attirant son amant un peu plus contre lui.

- Enfin, murmura-t-il. J'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais.

Il regarda de nouveau l'image, émerveillé par la passion qui s'en dégageait, même sur pause.

- Non pas que ce ne soit pas un cadeau génial… Il me donne juste envie de te garder pour moi tout seul.

Draco agita ses sourcils avant de se pencher pour sucer le bout de la langue de Harry.

- Bébé, je suis tout à toi, chuchota-t-il.

Il plongea la main dans le pantalon du Brun et le monde autour d'eux n'exista plus, pas quand une telle luxure ne demandait qu'à être assouvie.

A mi-chemin de la Grande Salle, Zabini eut un sourire supérieur. C'était un bon ami mais c'était surtout un très bon Serpentard. Son sourire s'élargit. Il était vraiment content d'avoir laissé le « Petit Voyeur » allumé.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**FIN.**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

(1) : Je pense que vous savez tous que « Fuck » veut dire « baiser » en anglais. Mais ça peut être aussi utilisé dans le sens de « merde ». Bref, si je l'ai laissé dans la VF, c'est évidemment pour faire le jeu de mot.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Ouf ! _Quiproquo s'affale sur son bureau, exténuée…_

Que ce fut long et difficile à traduire donc j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu. Perso, je trouve qu'après traduction, le lémon est moins torride en VF, comme d'hab mais vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je vous demanderai bien ce que vous avez pensé de l'histoire mais comme c'est un PWP (lol)… dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de l'ambiance, par exemple !!

J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews car je peux vous dire que cette trad me trottait dans la tête depuis trèèèèès longtemps (cf. la dédicace)!!

Ah dernier truc, j'ai trouvé une autre histoire à traduire. Elle diffère un peu de ce que j'ai l'habitude de lire. Il y est question de mpreg… Ouais, je suis aussi étonnée que vous ! Pas de panique, cependant, elle est bien classée M (ben, oui, c'est Quiproquo qui vous parle !!).

Bref, j'ai eu un véritable coup de foudre pour cette fic et j'ai vraiment envie de vous la faire découvrir. Si vous me laissez un peu de temps, je posterai le 1er chapitre. Bientôt.

Biz, Quiproquo.


End file.
